


Regina Glorianna

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Gen, Off-World, Wraith, Wraith Queen Teyla Emmagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it means to be a Wraith Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regina Glorianna

More than merely her skin crawls as she walks through the hiveship - 'the belly of the beast', as John would say. Her eyes have long since adjusted to the lighting here - the patterns of light and dark, the fine shadings of shadow. It will take longer for her mind to adjust to the constant presence of the Wraith around her.

It is a risk; a constant fear that pushes against her belly every moment she spends amidst her enemies.

She does not slant a glance up at Todd as he walks beside her. Too much reliance on her Consort would be unwise, so he said while he taught her how to be Queen, how to behave like a Wraith.

Around her, the hiveship pulses with life, a sinuous consciousness in her mind. It is as present as the thousands of Wraith aboard this ship, their minds abutting hers, hemming her in with their nature, their hunger, their need.

Wraith are drawn to a Queen, as moths to a flame.

They do not impose their thoughts upon her, at least.

Whatever doubts the leader harbours about her, he is Wraith and she is a Queen. That authority is strong enough for her to assume command of this ship, to bend blades and drones and clevermen alike to her will, to take control of the alliance for her own purposes.

 _Regina Glorianna_ , says the whisper in her head that speaks with Elizabeth's voice. Steelflower the Queen - Steelflower who was once Teyla Emmagan of Athos - smiles just a little as they walk through mind and shadow.

These Wraith are hers, every one of them.

And something in her exults at the power.


End file.
